Omega Smash Bros
Summary Omega Smash Bros is the seventh installment in the Super Smash Bros franchise, and will come out allong with it's sister game, Omega Smash Bros Trainer, in the year 2022. It, along with Super Smash Bros Rumble, Mega Smash Bros, and Ultra Smash Bros, is mostly an expansion to 2015's Super Smash Bros 4, with new characters, stages, trophies, pokemon, assist trophies, ect. The game mechanics, (Directional attack system, Final Smashes, item spawning, ect) are mostly the same as SSB4, with two exeptions. The Final Smash mode option has been added, as well as the Mega Smash (A second final smash acheived by breaking two smash balls) and the Ultra Smash (A third attack that comes from getting a third.) The character roster has been massively expanded from the previous games, and is constantly expanding, so this page will be mostly devoted to listing off the movesets and stats for the new characters, as well as the new moves and updates for existing ones. Veteran Characters Mario Changes since SSB4: Mario has been slighly buffed since SSB4, with better speed and defense, a slighly greater wheight, and better range (His classic "expanding hand" now grows to be even bigger). His fire balls move slighly faster, and do slighly more damage, andthe coins that pop out of an enemy now heal him (1% damage per 2 coins). He is sometimes considered overpowered. Final Smash: His final smash, the Mario Finale, has been replaced by Fire Mario, a transformation that upgrades all of his moves to a greater level of damage, knockback, and range. Fire Mario lasts about 35 seconds. Mega Smash: By collecting a Smash Ball while the smash glow is allready on the character, or by destroying a Smash Ball with your final smash, you can use your Mega Smash, a much more powerful move. Mario's Mega Smash is Star Mario, which makes him completely invincible, and doubles his jump hight and speed. When Star Mario runs into a foe or hits them with mele, he deals 35% damage and launches them with approximately one quarter the power of a Home Run Bat. This transformation lasts about 15 seconds. Ultra Smash: An Ultra Smash can be used by getting yet ''another ''smash ball while the Mega Smash glow is upon you, or by destroying a Smash Ball with your Mega Smash. Mario's Ultra Smash is Giant Mario. Mario eats a Giant Mushroom, and grows to about 10 times his hight. This move is identical to Star Mario, in that Mario is faster, invincible, and does damage just by coliding with the enemy, but differs in that Mario is now huge and it deals 60% damage instead of 35%, and now hits with half of the force of a Home Run Bat. Luigi Changes since SSB4: Luigi's baisic moveset and stats are unchanged. Final Smash: Polergust 3000. Unchanged. Mega Smash: Negative Zone. An upgraded version of the original Negative Zone Final Smash from SSBB. Enemies caught in the feild (roughly 1.3 times the sixe of the original) take 5% damage per second, and can be randomly tripped, frozen, stunned, put to sleep, shocked, caught on fire, shrunken, or even launched. The field stays on the screen for roughly 18 seconds, but Luigi cannot move for about 3 seconds of that time. Ultra Smash: King Booigi. A move similar to Pac-Man's Final Smash in SSB4 (His Mega Smash in Ultra Smash Bros), Luigi turns into a giant green King Boo, wearing Luigi's hat. He flies around the stage dealing damage to enemies without launching them. When King Booigi colides with an enemy, the enemy takes 18% damage for every second they are touching him. The moment the foe colides with King Booigi, he spawns a boo that follows him around, and the boos deal 12% damage and a good launch to any enemy that hits them. Samus: Changes since SSB4: Samus has gotten a major revamp since SSB4 to make her more like the Samus from the Metroid games. She can now crawl by transforming into the Morph Ball, and in that form she can drop bombs freely without having to exit the morph ball (Up to 3 at a time, just like in Metroid). Her down taunt changes her blaster type into one of the several types, the power beam (her baisic beam. She can rapid fire it in any of 8 directions, or charge it into a quick moving blast (not as powerful as the SSB4 version) with good range that she can also shoot in any of 8 directions), the ice beam (the same, but with less damage, a smaller fire rate, and a longer charge. However, this one has a 5% chance to freeze you with a hit from the uncharged version, and a 65% chance to freeze you with the full-charged version), the wave beam (A slower fire rate, but peirces enemies, and does extra damage from headshots.) the plasma beam (Deals twice as much damage, but has a slower fire rate and takes longer to charge, it also has a chance to ignite enemies) the Dark Beam (Slower fire rate, can only be used a certain number of times, but the charged version explodes into dark energy and hones in on enemies.) the Light Beam (also has lower fire rate and can only be used a certain number of times, but travels extremely fast and does large damage) and the Annhialation Beam (uses ammo for both the Light and Dark beam but does the most damage of any of the beams, hones on enemies, and the charge beam causes a black hole that stick around for about 3 seconds.). The missiles also now have ammunition limits, but they now have much greater range and damage, and Super Missiles do huge damage, but use up five times as much ammo as the regular missiles. The Screwattack can now be used twice in a row, and have better horazontal movement, but have much less verical movement. Her baisic taunt is now the thumbs down, and her throws are now her simply throwing her foe, not using the grapple beam. Final Smash: Hyper Beam. The exact same as the Zero Lazer, but red, and renamed. Mega Smash: Hypermode. All of Samus's moves have 4 times more damage and she only takes one third of the damage, and this lasts for about 45 seconds. She can cancel it whenever she wants by using her down taunt, and this kind of sounds like a bad idea. However, she will take 100% damage at the end of the move if she dosen't cancel it early. Ultra Smash: Planet Burst. Samus drops power bomb after power bomb, each one being twice as powerful as a smart bomb. When she is done with this, she is vulnerable for about 2 seconds. If she is hit with more than 12% damage during this time, the move ends. If she isn't, she floats into the air, and aims a blast at the ground. She fires it off, and all enemies on the stage get K.O.d. Twice. If you are invincible or on your respawn platform, you still lose one life, unless you are at zero lives, in which case you are unnafected. After this move, the level transforms into final destination (on account of the planet getting destroyed). New Characters Shadow the Hedgehog Baisic Information: Shadow is a very fast character, moving 97% as fast as Sonic, the tiny difference being to insure that Sonic is still the fastest character in the game. He has the same jump hight as Sonic, and the same acceleration, but can never trip, and is immune to bananna peels, due to the fact that he isn't actually touching the ground. His baisc attac is a three attack combo (Right kick, left kick, roundhouse kick) that deals 14% damage total, which is fairly high. His dashing attack is exactly the same, exept that he is moving foreward as he uses it. His smash attacks comprise of him snapping his fingers in the respective direction, and causing a blast of chaos energy, similar to Mewtwo's smash attacks, with the exeption that their range is lower and that his down smash deals damage in both directions. They are rather powerful in launch power, but low in damage. He has the same wheight as Sonic. Standard Special: Chaos Spear. Shadow charges up a spear of dark purple chaos energy. If fired immediately, it travels a short distance (Comperable to the range of Samus's baisic missiles) and deals only 5 damage, although it is quick. If charged for about 1.5 seconds, it's damage goes up to 8%, and the range increaces 2.5 times, and after that he will fire another spear during the attack for every 2.5 seconds he charges it, up to three. If he fires off a full-charged blast, they do 24% damage total. Up Special: Teleport. Identical to Mewtwo's teleport attack, but he uses a scissor kick when he emerges from the teleport regardless of whether there is an enemy nearby. The kick deals 7% damage, with little knockback. Down Special: Chaos Blast. Shadow charges up an explosive blast. It's damage and range increaces the longer he charges it, up to a 12 second charge being pretty much a Smart Bomb going off, but quicker. Side Special: Spin Dash: Identical to Sonic's spin dash. Final Smash: Mega Chaos Blast. Shadow uses a powered-up version of the Chaos Blast, which deals 45% damage to anyone it hits, plus heavy knockback. It has a range approximately equal to SSB Brawl's Negative Zone. Mega Smash: Super Shadow. Shadow gains and infinite jump, an explosive effect to his teleport that deals 23% damage, plus the 7% that the scissor kick deals. The chaos blast charges almost instantly and deals double damage, and the chaos spear charges three times as quick and can fire an unlimited number of spears. The transformation lasts about 20 seconds. Ultra Smash: Ultimate Chaos Control: Shadow causes all of the enemies to be slowed almost to a halt, and deals 7 times damage when he attacks. This state lasts about 25 seconds. Zangeif Baisic Information: Zangeif is a rather heavy character, with the same wheight as Gannondorf, but is slightly faster and more agile than Bowser. He hits like a truck, with his smash attacks simply being punches. His throws and grapple attacks are the strongest in the game. He starts the battle with 15% damage however, and has a tiny delay on dodging. Standard Special: Spinning kick. Zangeif leaps a short distance into the air and kicks outward with both feet, an attack that can hit four times and deals 5% damage per hit. However, he is left wide open for nearly a second after the move is executed, and for about two seconds if he fails to hit anyone. Up Special: Swinging Uppercut. Zangeif simply swings a fist upward and flies a good distance up. Approximately equivelent to the distanced travelled upward by Little Mac's up special. Deals 6% damage, but knocks back the enemy with great force. Down Special: Vodka. Zangeif takes a swig of vodka that icreaces chances to trip, decreaces agility, and causes him to take more damage. However, he deals more damage and takes less damage with each swig. He can do this as many times as he wants, but eventually, he will be practically immobilized. Side Special: Suplex. There are three variations of this move, each one doing the same damage, but just being astetically different. They are actually identical to Bowser's side special. He swings an arm, and if he catches the enemy, he leaps into the air and suplexes them into the ground. Final Smash: Atomic Suplex. Zangeif grabs the foe just like his suplex attack and throws them into the air, follows them up, and suplexes them into the ground, dealing 50% damage. Mega Smash: Soviet Constitution. For 45 seconds, Zangeif can drink as much vodka as he wants without the negative effects. All effects dissapear at the end of the move. Ultra Smash: WIP New Assist Trophies New Stages WIP Pallette information. (Ignore this. It is just here for ease of access for me) Baisic Information: Standard Special: Up Special: Down Special: Side Special: Final Smash: Mega Smash: Ultra Smash: Category:Fan Games Category:Super Smash Bros Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:2022